Sweetest Goodbye
by MissJorja17
Summary: He's retiring, and everyone is dwelling on it. Yeah, I'm back to song fics, and this one is by Maroon 5! Please R&R This is total GS :-)


**Disclaimer: **If my last name was Zuicker or Bruckheimer, or even Mendolsohn, then yes, I own them. But alas, it's not so in turn I don't. Oh woe is me. Oh, and the song isn't mine. It's Maroon 5.

**A/N: **Yes, I've resurrected the good ol' song fic once again. This time I must give credit to Maroon 5 for writing an incredible song called "Sweetest Goodbye". I hope you like it. My imagination has been running rampant forever toying with this idea.

**"Sweetest Goodbye"**

It was the day that the graveyard shift hoped would never come: Gil Grissom's retirement. Everyone was somber, even vivacious Greg. His mentor was leaving with no sign of returning.

Catherine Willows sat in the break room staring blankly at her cup of coffee. She knew this day was coming long before the others did. She was Grissom's confidante, the one he trusted, well, a little more than the others. The blonde sat in the break room, going through all the memories of years past, and how her colleague went through so much; losing a CSI, losing his hearing, surgery, enemies made, love found, the list went on. He wasn't leaving her life, but he was leaving a big part of it.

_Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
and if it never ends then when do we start?  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive  
_

Warrick Brown sat in the layout room, staring blankly at a bloody shirt. He knew he was supposed to be analyzing it and taking a sample, but his mind wandered. He was losing a friend, someone who he'd worked with for years, a man who has become almost like a father figure to someone who didn't really have one. Sure, Warrick would visit him now and then, but work was really the only time he spent with Grissom. He would miss the wisdom that he brought to the lab every time he showed up, or even walked into the building.

_  
Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
when you comeback  
I have some things to say  
_

Nick Stokes was sitting in the fingerprint lab, blankly staring at the screen; Jacqui went on a break, so Nick decided he'd take over matching the print. His mind was less than focused on the task at hand. He was more interested in the fact that Grissom was actually leaving, but not by his own hand; in a way, that put his mind at ease a little more. Grissom reminded Nick of an old college professor he had while attending Rice. He was so knowledgeable about the world and everything that inhabited it. It amazed him at how much information could be stored in one human. That was one of the reasons he respected Grissom so much.

_  
How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I  
_

Greg sat at his desk, blankly looking at the forms he was supposed to be filling out. His mentor, his trainer, his ultimate reason for being where he was, was leaving and there was nothing he could do about it. Sure, Catherine was going to be the supervisor, but even she knew she couldn't replace Grissom even if she tried. Greg knew what it was like being replaced, kind of, but that was his choice; this wasn't Grissom's choice to leave his work behind. Greg admired Grissom as soon as he stepped foot in the lab. He was someone Greg could look up to and be proud to say that he knows Gil Grissom.

_Dream away everyday_

_Try so hard to disregard  
the rhythm of the rain that drops  
and coincides with the beating of my heart  
_

Doc Robbins was staring blankly at the body on his silver slab. It was a slow night so there was no rush for this body to be autopsied. His colleague, his friend would never step foot in his morgue again, unless something tragic happened. Robbins and Grissom spoke almost the same language, considering Grissom got his start as a coroner. He was going to miss the good times and bad times shared over a body.

_  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive  
_

Sara Sidle sat in Ballistics, blankly staring at two identical bullets on the monitor. She knew that Grissom would be leaving soon; she was one of the first to know. And it's not like she would never see him ever again; if anything, she'd probably see him more. She thought back to his speech during the Debbie Marlin case. He could never put his heart ahead of his work. It made her mad then but her heart jumped for excitement at the possibility of something happening now. He was no longer her supervisor, and she was no longer his subordinate.

_  
Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say  
_

Gil Grissom sat in his office, blankly staring at his ID card. Tonight would be the last night he would ever use it; he was retiring after so many years of doing what he loved.

Everyone assembled in the break room one last time as Grissom prepared to say his goodbyes. It seemed so surreal to everyone. Catherine had bought a cake from a local bakery, just a small one, knowing Grissom wasn't big on cake, especially for such an occasion. Grissom took Sara out in the hall for a moment while everyone else was eating.

"Sara, there's something I wanted to ask you for awhile, but I couldn't do it."

She knew what was coming.

"Sara, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I recall I asked you those exact words years ago."

"Yes, and I had my reasons for doing what I did."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So that's why I'm gonna give you another chance," She smiled.

He smiled back and took her hand as they headed back inside the break room. Everyone smiled at the now bright faces and hand holding by both Sara and Grissom. Although this was a somber night, it seemed to have gotten brighter at the finale._  
_

_How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel_

**The End**

**A/N:** Okay, now's your chance to use that little button right there! I LOVE getting reviews! : - )


End file.
